The Past Life
by TheWalkingDeadRoleplaying
Summary: Set in the past life of 'The Dixon Family'. Daryl had more than enough to worry about before the apocalypse started. He had to look after himself, suffer the physical abusive from his father as Merle was in Juvenile. What journey's would the Dixon's go on before they reach Atlanta Camp?
1. Prologue

**_A/N: This story goes through Daryl Dixon's past life and how he met up with 'The Atlanta Camp'._**

**_I DO NOT own anything from AMC's The Walking Dead!_**

**_(It's not the longest of Prologue's. I promise that Chapter One will be a good one!)_**

**_Yes. This does contain blood, gore, romance, some swear words._**

**_Please Review_**

**Prologue**

This isn't the average world that babies were brought up in. No. This world is filled with reanimated corpses that will not hesitate to tear you apart just for you to be a part of their meal. It's only the little things that keeps people going... Memories, friends and family.

Daryl Dixon, an experienced tracker and hunter, he is deadly accurate with his Horton Scout HD 125. crossbow. Daryl is highly skilled with various firearms and knives. He takes a prominent role in safeguarding the members of his family, or at least what is left of his family. Daryl is volatile but is still more level-headed and rational than his older brother, Merle Dixon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Daryl and Merle lived up within the mountains of North Georgia, under the roof of their neglectful parents; their father being an abusive alcoholic and their mother being both that and a chain-smoker. When Daryl was just old enough to ride a bicycle, they lost their mother to a house fire that had been caused by her cigarette when she was asleep (or possibly drunk in bed). Merle was at least twelve years old (Four years older than Daryl) when their mother died, as he was in juvenile detention at the time. Merle had raised Daryl to share his beliefs and be tough like a grown man. However, he was too often absent from Daryl's life; part of that had to do with the fact that he was frequently in juvenile institutions. This led to Daryl having to frequently defend himself. Before Daryl reached the age of twelve, he got lost in the woods for nine full days, living off of wild berries and using poison oak as a substitute for toilet paper. When Daryl finally managed to find his way home, his father never noticed his absence. He walked in through the back door and made himself a sandwich. Not to mention that Merle abandoned the family as their father physically abused them both.

Daryl's father, Will Dixon, was in the forest, hunting a buck along with Daryl's half-uncle, Jess Collins. The buck wondered off leaving Will to go and search the creek-bed for the deer. A couple of minutes later, Will reaches the buck that wondered off. He raised his rifle, his cross-hairs on the buck's chest to finally kill it. As soon as he was about to shoot it, the deer screams for Will's help. As he walks closer to the buck, Will realises that the deer has been overpowered and is being devoured by walkers. Will raises his rifle to the walkers head when he himself is surrounded. He slung the rifle back onto his shoulder, detaching his hunting knife, fighting through the walkers. A walker managed to push him onto the floor, biting into his stomach, ripping his flesh and intestines apart, his screams echoing the area.

"Jess finally arrived to the scene after he heard the screams of Will's death. He looked stunned, looking down at Will who is still getting eaten by the flesh eating monsters. Jess let his guard down, not focusing on the walkers that are continuing to surround him as a walker walks up to him, biting into his arm. He then managed to point his pistol under the walkers jaw with his non-bitten arm, shooting it. That was his last bullet. The walker immediately falling to the ground. Jess acted like nothing happened as Daryl shows up at the scene, "W-What the hell happened?!". Daryl, as any other person who lost their father would feel, was upset. "H-Help" Will mumbled, looking up at the two, slowly dying. The three of them knew that there was no way to save Daryl's father. Daryl raised a pistol that he found in the shack that was their home, the first weapon he grabbed. Daryl aimed the gun at his father's head, overtaken with emotion, Daryl was unable to shoot his father. Jess grabbed the pistol that Daryl was holding, aiming at Daryl's father's head, putting him out of his misery.

_**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After the death of Daryl's Father, Will. The two relatives were in the Dixon household. It wasn't much, but it was something. The house wasn't really much like a house, it was more like a shack. The shack had two rooms, One which was the kitchen/dining area and the other was the bedroom crossed with a bathroom. The entire shack was made of panels of wood, dirt windows and generally looked like a shed. The kitchen/dining area had three white plastic garden chairs and a long plastic table which wasn't stable. The shelves where they kept the food where mostly filled with empty cans, there was dirty cutlery, cups and plates on the kitchen counter which was wooden. The bedroom/bathroom had a sink, a blue sofa which looked like it rarely got used. There were two bunk beds which looked as uncomfortable as the prison beds and the shelves also had empty cans on them.

The dirty sink was filled with water, Daryl leaning over, cupping his hands to collect a pool of water in his hands. He splashed the water against his face before looking up into the mirror that was attached to the wall above the sink. He glance to the left where he had an old photograph of Merle and himself, along with a Buck that they had just killed. Daryl then looked back into the mirror, scrunching up his face and throwing a punch into the mirror. The mirror smashing along with a grunt that Daryl made. He shook his head, looking down at his hunting knife which was on the side of the sink. He grabbed it, sliding it between his belt and jeans. He was wearing a brown t-shirt along with his black, leather winged vest and baggy brown jeans. "Daryl, Come 'ere!" Jess shouted from the kitchen/dining area. Daryl pulled open the wooden door that led to the kitchen area, "We gotta work up a plan." Jess mumbled, blood was still on his clothes and body. The bite mark looked as though it was getting more and more infectious but Daryl ignored it. Who knows, maybe he wouldn't turn?

"Have you ever seen anything like that?" Daryl asked Jess as he walked towards him. Jess was stood around the unstable plastic table. "If you told me about it I'd call you a liar." He mumbled, raising his hand to his bite wound, rubbing it slightly. Daryl could tell that the wound was affecting him but he continued to ignore it. There was a rustle that sounded like it came from outside, "Listen! There's more of them comin'!" Daryl whispered, "We gotta go!" Jess whispered back, adjusting his shoulders so that his arms don't hurt. "The only thing we gotta do is kill every last one of them!" Daryl hissed at Jess, not wanting to leave what he considered home. What if Merle came back? "Daryl, I know you're upset, but just listen, that sounds like a whole lot of them. We need to go. Now. Gather up as much as you can and meet me at the truck!" He hissed back at Daryl, "Let's go then!" Daryl mumbled, maybe they would run into Merle, maybe they would be able to stop what has happened. "Daryl. Remember what we learned about them. Head trauma. Attack the BRAIN! Remember. Only thing we know that kills them and be QUIET sneaking out the back door. Don't let them see you." Jess ordered but slightly exaggerated it. Jess pulled the front door open, Daryl watching him as he did so. He stepped outside and shut the door quickly. Once Jess had shut the door, a walker managed to smash a window behind Daryl, instantly regaining his trace of thought, looking down at the table and grabbing his backpack that was leant against the table leg. He unzipped it, stuffing a couple packets of crisps and three sports drinks in his bag, zipping it back up.

After Daryl packed his backpack full of supplies what would barely last the two of them a day, he took one final look around the cabin that he spent most of his childhood and adulthood in, a sigh escaping his lips. Daryl finally turned around, walking towards the back door of the cabin. He grabbed the handle, took a deep breath and turned around, seeing a rifle and a couple of rounds on the floor behind him. He picked them up, shoving a couple of the rounds in gun, reloading it and the others in his pocket. He slung his rifle onto his back, the strap around his shoulder. Daryl turned around to the back door, slowly twisting the doorknob and pulling the door open, immediately noticing the only walker that was in the middle of the pathway. The walker on his pathway seemed to be distracted by a possible squirrel that he had hunted and dropped a couple of hours earlier when he heard the screams of his father. Daryl crouched down next to the fence, pulling the knife out of between the belt and his jeans, slowly walking, step by step towards the walker that was distracted. Daryl was an experienced hunter and tracker so that he could easily sneak up on the target. Daryl was right behind the walker, before raising his knife up in the air, using his other arm as a stand so it was easily impaled into the walkers head. He forced the knife into the walkers skull, making the walker fall dead, again.

Daryl saw the patch in front of his house filled with walkers. He knew that he needed to take a detour to the truck. Hoping that Jess got there safe and sound. He saw a path which he knew led to at least somewhere close to where the truck was parked. Daryl was still in a crouched position, his knife still raised. A walker came out of the tree's, falling on top of him and pushing him to the ground. The walker was on top of him, trying to get at Daryl's face. He had panic on his face as the walker was more heavy than he expected it to be. Daryl managed to free his arm that was holding the knife from underneath his body. He managed to hold the walker's skull back from biting him with his spare hand, shoving the knife into the top of it's throat but slightly upwards so the knife managed to impale the walker's brain.

As Daryl approached an open area of the yard, he saw that there was at least five walkers, spread out but still close together. There was no way that Daryl could take them on by himself. He crouched down beside a rusty garbage can, and a couple of huge cardboard boxes which made a good temporary defence. He sat down beside the garbage can so that the walkers couldn't see him. Daryl reached into his pocket, pulling out a blue and white handkerchief and wiping the sweat off of his forehead before shoving it back in his jeans pocket. Daryl looked around the area he was sitting, seeing a couple of glass bottles on the ground. His thought was that this could be used as a distraction as noise also attracted walkers. He climbed to his feet, still crouching and grabbed one of the glass bottles, throwing it in the opposite direction of the truck. It wouldn't matter if there were only two walkers there, but if there were more Daryl wanted to find a distraction. The glass bottle smashed onto the ground, attracting a few of the walkers. He grabbed another glass bottle, throwing it in the same direction. As it smashed off the ground, The rest of the walkers abandoned the truck, leaving only two of them.

Daryl quickly but quietly ran towards the truck, stabbing his knife through the closest walkers skull before pulling it back out and leaving the other one as it was on the other side of the truck. Daryl pulled the handle of the door, opening the truck door, taking off his backpack and shoving it in the foot well of the car before climbing in it. Jess started up the engine, reversing out of the yard and driving out of the Dixon's land which was no longer the Dixon's.

_**Where would they go next? Will they run out of fuel? Will they find Merle? Find out in Chapter Three!**_  
><em><strong>AN: Please don't forget to write a review! The feedback helps!**_


End file.
